Heartless
by OmniaVanitas
Summary: His little Sora has become a Heartless without his permission. Now how should I punish you, my dear Sora? Sequel to Unversed. Yaoi, Vanitas/Sora, Sora/Roxas.
1. 01

**A/N:** So, this is the sequel to _Unversed_ (/s/6006568/1/Unversed). I'm sorry that I know this one may disappoint some of you who're looking forward to the sequel, since unlike _Unversed_ this sequel is actually _yaoi_, Vanitas x Sora. I understand some of you don't like yaoi and this may not meet your expectation. Sorry for that, but I decide to keep the way it is. So please, if you don't like yaoi, don't read this one.

Credits go to **XNobodyXSomebodyX** again for helping me with the English translation. :D

**Pairing**: Vanitas x Sora, partially Sora x Roxas. Rated M for some…violence later xD.

* * *

**HEARTLESS**

**01**

Floating in the void of darkness alone, he knew soon he'd be completely erased from existence. He _was_ disappearing. His Light rejected him, killed him, destroyed every bit of purpose he had lived for. Like the shattered X-blade, his void existence was shattered, so as his heart, _their_ heart.

He wondered why he hadn't completely disappeared yet. He wondered why the darkness felt so warm instead of cold as it should be. Until he heard a voice.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

A young voice. Warm and nostalgic. Nostalgic? Now that's new to him. He wanted to laugh though he couldn't anymore.

"Are you feeling sad too?"

It's _him_, the kid. Now he knew why it felt so warm here. This was _his_ heart. Ventus returned to _his_ heart. But why am I here too?

Warm…nostalgic…comfort. Was this supposed to be a joke? How was it even possible for him, the Negativity, to have such positive feelings?

"So, you are like the other guy, right? Do you want to stay here with me too?"

The child's heart was shining with warm light, but this warm and comforting feeling, it confused him.

"…You want to keep _me_?"

"Yup, if it'll make you feel better too!"

Now he indeed laughed, not any of those maniac ones, he felt himself smiled. What an unexpected ending for him. Rejected by his own Light, but accepted unconditionally by this kid, _his heir_.

- We truly meet again, Sora, my good boy.

- If it is you, if it is your heart, then…why not?

Before he lost the last grip of his own consciousness, he felt himself being drawn into the soft, warm "light".

For now, he must go back to sleep, but some day, he would wake up again.

One day, in the future, he would want to use the "darkness" to tarnish this pure, kind heart of "light" with his own hands.

Some day, in that future, he would want to make this child, this light, this heart completely belong to him, only to him.

* * *

**A/N again:** now great, Vani is not only a psycho but also a pedo, way to go Vani! No, just kidding. Sora will be grown up in the next chapter so don't worry about the pedo stuff xD. To those who have played BbS, you probably have recognized the scene in this chapter, i always think since Ven went back to Sora's heart in the end of BbS, why not Vani too? Even if Vani is a psycho, little Sora would sure accept him as well, because kiddo Sora is just tooooooooo cute! wwww

I'll update the next chappy if I get enough reviews. (nah, just kidding again xD)


	2. 02

**A/N:** We have a special guest in this chapter, Xion my dear! Well, since the replica is in fact genderless, so I refer Xion as "It" in this fic. Just so you are not confused.

* * *

**HEARTLESS**

**02**

=====================================================  
The closer you get to the Light, the greater your Shadow becomes.  
=====================================================

At the time he wakes up again, all he can feel are burning angers and hatred.

Not quite awake yet, he doesn't understand why his heart is embraced by such fierce inferno.

No, he has no heart anymore. He is in the boy's heart.

- Such intense anger, such urge to destroy, are they mine, or _his_?

Vanitas opens his golden eyes, finds himself standing in the endless darkness. At once, unfamiliar memories start flowing into his conscious mind like flood.

- So these are, _his_ memories?

Now he "remembers," the boy, his boy has already grown up. The boy is now a hero wielding the legendary Keyblade fighting constant battles to keep the worlds safe.

Oh…a contemptuous smile is formed around the corner of Vanita's lips. So _he_ indeed has obtained a Keyblade that does not belong to _him_. And this **illegitimate** Keyblade bearer has even saved the universe more than once, what a laughable irony!

- And now, what is my dear little Sora doing?

Vanitas closes his golden eyes, focusing his mind's eyes to see the outside world –

A pair of lifeless golden eyes is gazing directly into Vanitas's own melt gold.

- What the…? !

Vanitas snaps his eyes open, scowled immediately, he doesn't like the fact that the darkness that is emitting from the black slim figure made even him shiver.

- Bastard!

Dark aura starts flaming around his own body in resonance; Vanitas now understands why he's in such a fierce anger.

- Only **I **can tarnish _his_ light! Only **I** can taint _him_! Not this stupid damned world!

This is **his** Sora, **his** dearly beloved Sora. How could _he_ allow himself to be polluted by this damned world without **his** permission?

Unforgivable!

Vanitas watches the brunet boy's dark form acting like a feral animal, inhuman eyes glowing icy gold. He runs on all fours; he attacks everything, destroying everything in his way without a single hesitation. Keyblade is no longer seen, his only weapons are his deadly sharp claws.

Heartless.

Vanitas dangerously narrows his eyes, remembering his Master having once mentioned their existence.

So **his** little Sora has become a Heartless.

- Hm, HAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAH!

His little boy has become a Heartless without his permission! That little boy who used to have the most innocent shining blue eyes in this universe, has now become a Heartless! When did _his_ Darkness grow this strong?

- Tsk, Sora you naughty boy, how do you think I should punish you?

* * *

Vanitas steps towards the direction where the Light pillar stands, thinking while keeping an eye on the "Outside World," until he notices a blonde boy. A blonde boy with a keyblade, stands facing his now-Hearltess Sora.

- Ventus? !

No, not him. Vanitas can clearly feel Ventus still sleeping deep in the pit of his Sora's heart.

- So, it is the boy's Nobody…What is its name? Oh, right, Roxas.

That identical face to Ventus. How irritating.

This little thing…could it be the reason why his Sora became a Heartless?

Vanitas takes a further step towards the Station. Outside, he sees the Heartless has halted his rampage, what? His Heartless boy that was just destroying everything recklessly now hesitates to tear apart the blonde boy who blocks off his way?

Vanitas suddenly wants to kill Roxas, right, he has to destroy Roxas!

His little Sora belongs to him, **and only him!**

* * *

In the middle of the stained glass covered Station of Awakening, lays a brunet boy whose body is covered by countless wounds and bruises.

Coming from the darkness, Vanitas walks towards the shining Station with a steady pace, slowly approaching his dearest heir.

He sees another shadow by the side of his Sora.

_It_ is staring at the sleeping brunet teen; _it _is sad, anxious, and worried. Those are emotions all familiar and unfamiliar to Vanitas, negative ones but with a positive intension. _It_ is trying to awaken the sleeping boy, but the boy is not responding to _it_ at all.

Having sensed Vanitas's presence, _it_ turns its body immediately. Its small metallic body stands in front of Sora, blocking off Vanitas's way. _It_ stretches its arms out as if it wishes to protect Sora.

- Humph.

Interesting, too interesting. This little _thing_, this little "thingy" that can hardly be considered as a "fragment" of existence, is trying to stop him? Well, _it_ is the "same" as him in a sense, but this thingy is way too insignificant. _It_ is way too weak. _Its _existence doesn't hold a single bit of meaning. _It_ can't even sustain a steady status of _its_ own.

Vanitas smirks, watching how _its_ face changes into something like a black-haired girl, then changes back to the silver-red puppet, then changes again. Finally, the unstable replica turns into an identical face to himself, a face identical to _him_.

"Do you know _who_ you are?"

He scoffed with cold cruel voice.

"Don't…hurt Sora…"

A metallic voice speaks intermittently. Is that supposed to a plead? Or a declaration of war?

"Answer me Xion, do you even know _what_ you are?"

"Don't…hurt him…"

Vanitas narrows his golden eyes, then takes a step further.

Despite _its_ small body is shaking, _it_ doesn't move away. The poor little thingy is trembling uncontrollably in fright of the overwhelming Darkness it is facing.

"I…whatever I am…doesn't matter…Can't…can't let you…hurt Sora…"

Vanitas's lips curl into an even crueller smirk.

- Sora, oh Sora my dear boy, what makes you so special? That even a little broken doll tries so desperately to protect you?

"Xion, there's nothing you can do here, now get out of my way."

With his sickly cruel voice, he orders it to move, then one step further, one step closer.

"No!...Please!...p-please don't hurt him…"

- Hurt him? HAHAHAH! Why would I hurt him?

This is his beloved Sora. The entire universe rejected him, even his own Light tried to kill him. But only _he_, only Sora accepted him, only Sora has given him the "warmth" that he never had a luxury to feel.

Say, how could he ever harm his beloved little Sora? !

He will never "hurt" Sora, nor will he ever allow anyone else to "hurt" him!

And, he will also never "share" Sora with anyone else—

"Xion, **Sora is mine**."

With no emotional fluctuations in his voice, Vanitas simply waves his hand. The replica, in a flash, breaks into thousands of small fragments flying apart in the void of the dark space, eventually has disappeared completely with no traces left, not a single trace, as if it never has existed.

- Humph humph humph…

Laughing in satisfaction, Vanitas kneels on one leg next to the slumbering brunet boy, gathering him in his arms.

Vanitas gently brushes off some of Sora's brown bang away from his sweaty forehead. He stares softly at the identical face of his, the now more matured face has indeed lost the innocence he has remembered from that time. The boy's brows are twisted, _he_ is suffering, his beloved Sora is tormented by pain.

Vanitas lowers his head to softly press a kiss to the boy's forehead.

- Sora, my dear boy, I will soon set you free from this pain.

- Your suffering, only **I **can inflict such a thing upon you.

* * *

**A/N again**: My Vanny is a sick man~~~~O.o Love this Vanny? Hate him? Please review!


	3. 03

**A/N**: Thank you all for the reviews! I never got so many reviews for just one chapter. I'm flattered. You guys are awesome! Psycho Vanny sure got lots of love xD (oh and I'm sure anyone who calls him Vanny would be decapitated by X-Blade but I just can't resist this nickname xD. Honestly at least it's better than the one Japanese people give him which is…"Bunny" coz Japanese can't pronouns V-sound instead they say it "B"-sound xD)  
As for this chapter, it's mainly from Sora's pov, so you'll see some SoRoku here xD. Like I said in my profile, Sora is always Seme in my opinion, it's just that in this fic it just happens that he have to bottom for once…so plz don't expect him to be your stereotypical Uke in this fic, coz he's not. (And I have some Sora x Vanitas fics if anyone is interested…xD)

* * *

**HEARTLESS**

**03**

===========================================  
You will always find Light, even in the deepest Darkness.  
===========================================

He feels himself surrounded by absolute Darkness. He is falling, keeps falling.

This experience isn't new, this feeling is familiar. He even somewhat fondly remembers it.

He once again has used the keyblade to free his own heart, once again he becomes a "Heartless".

Not counting the Seven Princess, all hearts have darkness, and he is no exception.

So he becomes a "Heartless", once again.

But this time, there will be no "light" to guide him back anymore.

Sora smiles weakly, maybe this time, he indeed will disappear completely into the darkness.

His heart hurts; the heart that is surrounded by the darkness is throbbing painfully.

Unbeknownst to himself, his heart is already scarred by so many incurable wounds.

He suddenly thinks back to the nostalgic memories of his life on the Island, boring and monotonous, but peaceful times.

Now, those memories are getting more and more distant from him, more and more blurred. Just like the first time, he soon will even "forget" who he is.

- **Who am I?**

Before he has turned 14, he is just like any other boy, an ordinary kid living an ordinary life.

But now, he is everyone's high hopes. He is the "mighty Key Bearer" who must defeat the evil to save the worlds again and again. He must save the ones who suffer from miserable fates.

But the truth is, **he can not save anyone**.

This heart, corroded by agony, sorrow, confusion and despair, has already lost its original strength. Who could it save now?

He has once said to Xemnas that there's more to a "heart" than just anger, hate, sadness or such negative sentiments. It's full of all kinds of feelings, including sincere, joy, courage, love and so many other positive things as well. He doesn't think for once that what he has said is wrong. Yet he now knows the fact that he had not truly experienced any of the real anger, agony and grief at the time he spoke. The boy back then had no clue how **unbearable** such feelings really are.

Ever since he has gained the power of the Keyblade, all things have become complex, too complicated and way beyond his understanding.

Although only occasionally, he has thought that maybe what Ariel's father, King Triton has said is really true, maybe that the key bearers indeed are the source of all disaster, only shattering peace, bringing ruin and chaos. He also has his doubts, like why the Keyblade has chosen him, not some other ordinary boy? Is it just because he has Ventus within his heart? Aqua has once told him, **he is the only ****keyblade-wielder who never received the formal Keyblade Succession Rite**. What does that have to mean?

- **Why did the Keyblade choose me?**

To gain is to lose. The Keyblade has vested him unmatched power and strength, but at what cost?

No one knows how much he wishes, if possible, to revert back to the old simplistic "Sora," that carefree, ignorant but happy "Sora."

"Doubt" and he becomes more confused.  
"Learns" and the pain become more unbearable.  
"Remembers" and the more grief he goes through.

The chain of memories of his own, the chain of locked memories of those whose hearts connect to him, the once lost but now remembered chain of memories of _their_ past…so many chains have shackled his heart, so heavy that leaves him breathless. Not even his "key" would be able to unlock his chains.

He wonders, would it be better if he had no heart? If there was **no heart**, he wouldn't have felt the sadness and loneliness when separated from his friends and people important to him, and he wouldn't have felt the anger and hate when recalling the unjust fate forced upon _them_, nor would he have felt the despair of being powerless to save those who have made him as who he is.

But if there was no heart, wouldn't he also become unable to feel the happiness and joy from the time he spends with his friends? Without a heart, the laughters and tears of living, his love for a certain person, none of them would exist anymore.

Sora opens his sky-blue eyes, wanting to have a last look at a certain blonde haired boy from his memory.

Roxas, at least he has freed him. At least he has returned "existence" to him. He might be unable to save other people, but at least he has granted Roxas's wish.

He knows his Nobody wants his freedom, he knows he never wanted to return to him, he has always known his Nobody's desire for independent existence, not as "Sora," but as "Roxas."

At last…this is the only thing he can do for him.

So, he does not regret it.

Becoming a Heartless once again, **he does not regret it**.

The absurd forbidden feelings he has had towards his own Nobody have puzzled him even more - what the hell is the heart's true essence?

The "heart" indeed is a complicated thing, not even Ansem the Wise's sophistic machine could decipher it.

Such thing as human's "heart"…

Sora smiles, closing his eyes again.

Like the other things from his memory, the dazzling golden hair which so much resembles the "light" is also gradually fading away into the darkness…

Soon, he will lose all of his "light".

* * *

"Sora…wake up…wake up…"

Who? Who is calling him? With a sound of metallic texture, it is not a familiar voice.

"Sora… you can't sleep, you can't let your heart sleep…"

Those ice-cold hands are gently shaking his shoulders. As soon as they touch him, Sora suddenly feel like his lifetime memories are like put on a slide-show and start quickly to playback.

Xi…

Yes, that voice, that is his "memory," _it_ used to have a name, _it_ was called…_it_ was called….

"I…whatever I am…doesn't matter…Can't…can't let you…hurt Sora…"

"Xion, there's nothing you can do here, now get out of my way."

…Xi…Xion? Xion! !

Instantly, his head starts to hurt, his heart starts to hurt.

What matters the most is remembered the least.  
But no, he still remembers. Thanks god he has not "forgotten"_ it_ yet.

"Xion, Sora is mine."

Wait, that voice, whose voice is that one? And why does it sound so much like his own?

- Humph humph humph…

Dark, cruel, twisted laughter, why it sounds so familiar? Who is he? Who is he? Who is he?

His life-memory slide show suddenly stops at the age of four.

"_**Sora, be a good boy.**__"_

A black-haired man had his large hands covering a young brunet boy's small ones over the hilt of a black keyblade, helping the kid to hold the ominous Key firmly –

**Why did the Keyblade choose me?**

**- **Because **I** have chosen you.

* * *

**A/N again**: If you don't understand what the last question and answer means, please read _Unversed_, then you'd know why Vanny said that xD. Okay, not much happened in this chapter, I just want to throw in the SoRoku part xD. But I promise next chapter would be more…intense, mmmm…

Please review so I'll update soon. XD


	4. 04

**A/N**: Well, looks like my recent updates kinda sucked since I received far few reviews than before…kinda makes me feel down, but anyways. Here's the fourth chapter of Heartless and there's more yaoi in this chapter than before so you're warned.  
BTW, last Thursday is the Chinese New Year day and this year is the Year of Bunny. So everyone, Happy Vani-Bunny Year! :D (If you don't get why Sora and I call Vani "bunny", plz go read Unversed and Chapter three of Heartless, and you'll see xD)

Oh and I kept forgetting to add **disclaimer** in this story…don't own KH.

* * *

**HEARTLESS**

**04 **

_Why did the Keyblade choose me?_

_- Because __**I**__ have chosen you_.

Feeling a kiss being placed to his forehead, Sora snaps his eyes open.

"Bunny—"

The raven-haired male smiles at Sora's response, with such gentleness that is almost uncharacteristic of him.

Sora also laughs, as he becomes aware of the fact he is not that four-year-old kid anymore, with the other's appearance at the same age as his own now, it is indeed funny that he still addresses him in such a way.

But he shouldn't have laughed. His body is covered with countless wounds, laughing only causes him great pain. His throat hurts, so he begins to cough. When his cough lessens, he finally got the chance to correct himself.

"Eh-hem…Vanitas."

"I'm glad you still remember me, my dear little Sora."

Watching Sora coughing in pain, Vanitas's smile has disappeared. Something strange flickers in the pair of golden eyes, something that is foreign to Sora.

Realizing he is lying in Vanitas's arms, Sora begins to struggle to get up.

Where is he? No wait, he knows this place. But why is he here? Shouldn't he have been disappearing into the darkness? Why is Vanitas holding him instead? Tons of questions pop up in his head, but the first thing he has to do is to get out from Vanitas's embrace.

This position…makes him feel so awkward.

When he was just a kid, he had not noticed Vanitas's face, and the fact that it is **identical to his own**.

They have exactly the same face, same hair, even the same voice.

- Who is he really? Or, who am I?

Struggling to hold himself up, Sora only finds his body too weak and powerless.

"Don't move."

Feeling the warm breath blow into his ear, Sora's face can't help but turn red. With someone who looks so much like himself being so close to him, it was such a bizarre experience.

Plus, he is not someone who you can just order around like that and he'd quietly obey the order.

"I told you not to move."

Voice turns darker. Sora's struggling body freezes as an ominous feeling growing in him. He never likes the feeling being commanded or controlled by others, but with Vanitas, it sounds somewhat different, it scares him.

He starts to recall a memory of a dull pain around his neck, a choking feeling he once had. That's it. Vanitas is unpredictable and moody. One moment, he was petting his little head fondly, but the next moment, he was using the same hand to choke him.

This place is supposed to be his heart. But he does not know what Vanitas has in his mind.

"Vanitas, let me go."

The look in Vanitas's golden eyes makes him feel rather uncomfortable. It is like being hugged by himself, making him feel awkward and embarrassed at the same time.

"…You indeed…have changed a lot."

"Huh?"

Vanitas's hand moves to his face, fingers gently caressing his cheek. Sora almost wants to jump up, but he is unable to move.

W-wait a minute, what the hell is he doing?

"…But those eyes, still too pure and too clean, make me want to taint you right here and now."

Wha...what? ! Sora suddenly feels sick in his stomach - what the hell is this guy talking about?

Having no time to protest, his vision is suddenly filled with gold and black.

Vanitas kisses him on the lips.

Body rigid, mind blank – What the fuck is going on? !

His breath is connected with the other's breath. The pressure on his lips makes him want to yell, but it's stopped by something wet and hot as the thing is licking his lips. The way his lips is sucked and nipped makes him feel his breath is being taken away.

This, this, this…isn't this a so-call "kiss"? !

Sora wants to jump away. Although he has traveled around so many worlds and has seen lots of Princes-kissing-their-Princesses scenes, he, himself, has never kissed a person, nor has anyone kissed him…well, he has to admit that he has imagined kissing Roxas once or twice but…

Stop! The point is, this is his "first kiss"! Ahhh! Why the hell does his first kiss have to be with someone who looks exactly the same to him, someone who is almost like another himself?

Trying to open his mouth to protest, Sora realizes immediately that this is a wrong course of action. That hot and wet thing at once pushes between his parted lips, driving straight into his mouth in an invasive way. When his own tongue is touched by this foreign one, Sora can feel his hairs on the back of his neck all stand up on end.

Not just the lips? But also the tongues, too…? Now he really feels sick, nauseous, like wanting to vomit.

The sick feeling drives him to begin pushing against Vanitas. His instinct is ringing the alarm, he must stop him, must stop, must stop, must stop!

Yet his resistance is useless as he has lost all of his power from all the damages to his body. He isn't able to breathe freely until Vanitas releases him.

Chaotically gasping for air, Sora frowns as he sees their lips still connected by a thin line of saliva.

"How was your first kiss?"

"…It's weird, and disgusting…like kissing myself."

The black haired male laughs loud at the honest answer the brunet gives him.

"You forgot something Sora? Roxas is also yourself, another you."

His features immediately twist up - how did he know about his feeling towards Roxas? Now with a hostile tone, Sora growls toward the raven, "No! He's different."

He and Roxas are not the same! Well, at least, not exactly the same…he adds the comment weakly in his mind.

"Humph."

Suddenly attacked by dark aura, Sora feels the grip on his neck, forcing him to look up into the pair of eyes that are supposed to be the same as his but only glisten golden lights and full of craziness instead. The madness in those eyes, it smothers him.

Here we go again…he is choking him, again.

"Listen Sora, you're **mine**, only mine. You belong to me, **belong only to me**!"

"No! *cough cough*…I...I don't belong to anyone…I am myself!"

Though he retorts firmly in disagreement, Sora can't help but have a strange feeling rising up deep down in his heart due to Vanitas's crazy declaration.

No one has ever said such thing strongly to him…

It is true that he is needed by many. But most of people need him only because of his abilities and status as a keyblade-wielder. If he was not the "Key", if he didn't have the keyblade, he would be worthless and no one would give him a shit. Yet, he does believe that his best friends will stay at his side all the time and love him as who he is, but…

But something about this guy's forceful declaration is different, making his heart throb strangely.

- Why does he want me to belong to him? My heart belongs to me!

"Is that really the case? Hmphmphmph– "

The psychotic laughter hits his eardrums again, causing Sora's scalp to tingle – this person is not normal, not normal at all! His other self is completely crazy and insane!

"You will forget him. I will _make_ you forget him. I will _make_ you belong to me, only to me."

* * *

**A/****N again**: well, what you expect to happen next? Reviews please?


	5. 05

**A/N:** Thanks to all who left reviews for last chapter, thank you for taking the time to review my story. It really makes me feel happy =) Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. Next chapter will be the final chapter for this story. Kinda makes me feel sad…but anyways, enjoy! (Well, I'm not really good at writing smutty stuffs in English, so if you find this chapter sucks…sorry, next time I'll improve if you leave any suggestions.)

Again it's rated M for a reason, you're warned.

* * *

**HEARTLESS**

**05**

_"You will forget him. I will __make__ you forget him. I will __make__ you belong to me, only to me."_

What the fuck is he talking about? There's no way he's going to forget Roxas! Even though his feelings for Roxas only brings him pain, even though he knows he can't have his Nobody…but, despite all that, he just does not want to forget! He wants his Nobody to be happy, to smile again, regardless of whether or not the blonde would understand or even return his feelings, he just wants Roxas to finally be happy, to have the happiness truly belonging to him. Even if he can not be the one who brings the happiness to him, he just wants Roxas not to be sad anymore. That's all!

Love is gentleness and care without asking for return, never the selfish possessiveness.

- That being said, why do you still feel sad then?

- Why am I still sad?

"Sora, forget him, my love is enough for you, understand?"

The hands on his neck release him. Vanitas pulls the brunet boy in his arms once again, starts kissing up his neck gently.

"He is just an empty shell, that little thing is not worth your love. In this universe, I love you only, **only I. Love. You**."

This time, it is Sora's turn to laugh out loud.

"HAHAHAHAH! So the Unversed King is talking about love? Does the Pure Darkness know what 'love' is? Don't make me laugh!"

With such a vicious retort, Sora suddenly realizes that maybe the smirk on his face at the moment isn't all the different from Vanitas's.

Laughter stops short, Sora becomes aware that their laughter is the same: distorted, sick, psychotic in a way – and with that exact same voice, he suddenly can not tell anymore what words are said by Vanitas, and what words are his own.

The two of them are the same in every way.

Whether they are two extremes, or simply one as a whole?

**Who is Vanitas? Who is Sora?**

Licking the crook of Sora's neck, Vanitas simply ignores the boy's hostile sarcasms. His lips curl into a same smirk as he reaches to the thick chain of Sora's crown necklace. With no hesitation, he rips the necklace off, exposing all of the brunet boy's flesh to Vanitas's lips.

Shit! That's his favorite necklace…

Pulling Sora's body even closer, Vanitas continues to suck the brunet boy's tanned skin hard, making the brunet feel like he is going to be devoured by some beast. The raven trails kisses and bites along the brunet's neck, leaving dark angry marks behind.

Never being treated in such a way before, the brunet teen's body is trembling, the strange and weird experience causing his scalp to tingle. He tries to adjust his disordered breathing, biting his lower lip, Sora doesn't want to let out any strange noises because of the feels and touches he is receiving from the raven haired male.

Damn! This…doesn't feel bad at all…

Vanitas begins to lick and kiss his ear and the soft sensitive skin behind it, the increasing erotic feelings scares Sora. Fear is growing - if it goes on like this, he really would be…

The psycho did say he would make him _his_. He wasn't kidding.

Although Vanitas's gentle hugging and kissing almost makes him feel he really cares for him…but no, you gotta be kidding him. There's no way he will let himself to be "owned" by anyone, not to mention it'd be like raped by _himself_, another him!

Still haven't regained any of his strength, Sora has tried but fails to resist. That bastard! Talking about love like that, like he really loves him, yet he is just taking advantage of his vulnerability!

Damn it, why not just let him peacefully disappear into the darkness alone? Why does he have to go through this absurd, strange, weird torture?

"Because Sora, you are mine, I will never allow you to disappear without my permission."

Something comes to his foggy mind, like touching the truth, but only getting away from it at the same time.

Why did Vanitas wake? Why was Vanitas awakened after he became a Heartless?

Why hasn't he lost his self-consciousness like he should as a Heartless? Why hasn't his heart completely faded into the darkness like other Heartless?

"_Sora… you can't fall asleep, you can't let your heart sleep…"  
"Xion, there is nothing you can do here."_

Those words, what do they mean? What the fuck do they mean?

Oh fuck, his head hurts, it hurts badly, his mind foggier, his consciousness in chaos, he can't think anymore, he doesn't want to think anymore – To hell with it! He has become a Heartless, **nothing matters anymore!** To hell with it all! Even if he gets an answer, does it matter after all?

Yes, he doesn't want to think anymore. He doesn't even want to pay any attention to what Vanitas is doing to him anymore. He just feels tired, too tired. He just wants to close his eyes, never again to open them…

"Sora!"

Hearing a growl of anger, the brunet teen can't help but snaps his sky-blue eyes open again, seeing the pair of narrowed golden eyes gaze at him dangerously.

"I told you, you belong to me, what I do not allow you to do, you should not do."

"You nuts, who cares for what you say!"

Without sparing another glance, Sora closes his eyes once again. At the same moment as he does so, the color-stained glass platform begins to tremble, crack, break. Light fragments begin to burst up from the surface where the portrait of the brunet Keyblade Warrior lies – his Station of Awakening is starting to collapse.

"What a disobedient ungrateful child. Such child must be punished. Sora, you leave me no choice but to punish you."

* * *

**A/N again**: If I get five reviews by tomorrow, I'll update the last chapter tomorrow xD (seriously? Nup, just kidding. Review or not it's up to you guys. But reviews definitely makes me happy and I'll be more motivated to write xD)


	6. 06

**A/N**: Here's the last chapter of Heartless. Thank you all for the reviews and favs.

This chapter contains some content that may not be pleasant for some people. Technically, it's rape. So if you don't like the idea, please don't read.

Also please pardon my poor English...you may find lots of mistakes in this chapter since it's not beta'ed.

(BTW, I also find it's interesting that it seems my VanSo story is much more popular than my VanVen story xD. Could anyone check out my VanVen story as well if you're interested? I really would like to know what you guys think about my ideas and if I should continue to write stuffs like this. Anyways, I shall stop ranting now and let you enjoy the last chapter xD)

* * *

**HEARTLESS**

**06**

"_Sora, you leave me no choice but to punish you."_

Letting go of the brunet boy's body, Vanitas stands up, ominous rich dark aura starts dispersing from his body, forming numerous black tentacles that all rush towards the brunet teen. The dark tendrils wrap around Sora's limbs within split second, moving in a way like they are alive. As soon as they touch the wounds on Sora's body, the tentacles immediately twist and drill themselves into Sora's wounds like living worms.

"-Uh, AH!"

Screaming in pain, the brunet boy snaps open his blue eyes, widen his eyes in disbelief, glaring daggers to the black-haired male in front of him. The excruciating pain caused by the darkness that is seeping under his wounded skin brings his hazed mind back to a more clear state of consciousness. The dark tendrils that are wrapping around his limps soon lift his body upward, lifting his arms high up. Vanitas is just standing in front of him, watching the young keyblade hero suffer from the enormous pain with a blank emotionless face.

"What the fuck! What the fucking hell do you want from me!"

Forehead covered with cold sweats, his lung is burning in pain like hell, the brunet boy is panting heavily, trying to breathe as much as possible, but it isn't helping at all to relieve any of the pain he's receiving from the wounds all around his body. The pain itself is not that unbearable, since he's a fighter who has experienced countless life-death battles. To Sora, injuries are common things, pain is something he has long since grown accustomed to. So what is truly unbearable to him, is the humiliation. Being forced into such complete passive and vulnerable state is severely crashing his dignity and pride. He simply cannot allow himself to be dominated and trampled upon like this. The flaming anger towards being oppressed in such a way and the want to fight back against such humiliation start to sober him up, bringing his once blurred mind back to consciousness.

Vanitas places his fingers under Sora's chin, making him look up. Sky-blue eyes glare fiercely back at the golden pair's cold gaze.

"I was thinking to go gentle with you originally, but because of your stupidity, things have become quite bad, it is a great pity that we have no time left."

Vanitas speaks monotonously without showing any emotion in his voice. As soon as he finishes his last word, dark tendrils that are wrapping around Sora's body suddenly tear up all of Sora's clothing, shredding them into thousands pieces of black fragments, flying through the dark space and eventually disappears into void.

Meanwhile, the black-haired male's own black-and-red battle suit also starts to dissolve into dark aura, gradually fading into the air. Both surrounded by dark aura, soon enough, the two boys who have the exact same looking are facing each other completely naked.

Sora gasps at the sight of another male's naked body. It's not like he hasn't seen another man naked before, but the fact that this particular male is like a mirror image of his own makes him feel a weird stirring in his stomach, he feels his heart throbbing strangely in his chest.

However, before he can sort out what kind of feeling is that, suddenly everything is replaced by sharp pain, humiliation immediately replaces whatever he's feeling right back then.

His legs have been spread open. A severe, violent, tearing pain comes from a place where he has never thought possible to receive such pain. His sky-blue eyes widen in disbelief.

The pain of being violated, the pain of being invaded, the pain of being stretched so wide and torn from inside out - this pain has surpassed any other pain, greater than the sum of all his other wounds pain together. Sora's mouth hangs wide open but his scream is stuck in his throat, along with his breathing…

What the FUCK?

So this is what the psycho means by 'making him _his_'?

Vanitas doesn't give Sora any time to adjust the huge thing shoved into his body. His hands grip firmly on Sora's hips, restraining him from any possible struggle. He pulls out of the boy and slams back in again, making Sora finally cry out -

"Fuck you!"

The tight body was violently forced open. Unable to resist the force driving deeper into his body, Sora feels like his internal organs are being crashed and smashed. He has never felt so weak and vulnerable like now, to let Vanitas violate him, assault him like this!

Despite the pain, his mood suddenly turns furious, his wrath is growing, leading his once almost lost self-consciousness re-gather again. He won't take this! He won't resign himself to be treated like this by another _himself_!

- You fucking bastard, didn't you say you love me? Is this your so-called love?

- I love you Sora, of course I love you. You are the only one I ever love. My Sora is always mine, forever mine.

- Go to hell…

Teeth grinding together, no longer able to bear the pain, Sora closes his eyes again, hoping for this ridiculous sexual abuse to end soon.

"Sora, don't close your eyes, look at me."

Cold voice commands him. Needle-like stinging punches his mind making him unable to ignore the command.

Blue eyes open again, glaring straight at the man who claims to love him but at the same time continues to violate him harshly. Yet something suddenly comes to Sora's mind, he has realized that Vanitas' golden eyes have been locked on his face all the time, no, to be more precise, it's his eyes. Vanitas never moves his eyes away from his own eyes ever since their conversation has started.

- Why…?

There has been no expression on the black haired male ever since he's started fucking him. Yet upon hearing the question, the golden eyed male's lips curl up into a smirk.

Before Sora is even able to finish his gasp, Vanitas suddenly pounds into him harder and deeper, more pain hitting the brunet's over-saturated nerve system. The golden eyed male's thrusts become more rough and bolder as he ramming into the brunet boy nonstop. Sora can smell the blood, he swears he can even imagine what a bloody mess his insides must look like now…

As the speed of penetration increases, Sora bites on his lips hard, not allowing himself to emit any submissive sounds. He won't cry out anymore, he will never yield to this man, he will never make a voice of weakness in this throat, never, no!

- Almost there, Sora. We're almost there.

Vanitas whispers softly in his ear, unbelievably 'soft'.

With one final thrust, Vanitas comes deep inside of Sora.

Waves and waves of hot shocks hit his inside wall, almost smothering him.

All of sudden, the light fragments that keep bursting up from his Station of Awakening all stop the flying motion in the middle of the air.

Finally realizing what is happening, the brunet key-bearer widens his large eyes.

At that very moment, he sees his own reflection in the golden orbs of the black haired male.

And right there, his reflection is staring back at him with a same pair of **golden eyes**.

* * *

Waving his keyblade in despair, the young blonde teen pants heavily from the fight. The Heartless he is facing no longer hesitates its attack towards him. The blonde boy has already got a few scratches from the black claws of the Heatless after a frenzy of attacks. If he summons his other keyblade, he may be able to defeat this black monster by dual-wielding keyblades. But, but…

That Heartless…that is Sora.

Roxas never dares to think Sora would do something like that for him…that he would sacrifice himself for him, him a Nobody…

The blonde doesn't know what to do. While he is all confused and hesitates to make his next move, the Heartless suddenly stops all its action.

The black aura that used to surround the Heartless' figure starts to fade away, along with the black skin slowly turning back into a tanned color. The glowing golden eyes begin to contract, revealing the white of the eyes again as the gold turning into a circle of iris, eventually forming back into a pair of human being's eyes.

Yet, those eyes are no long in a pure sky-blue, instead, a cold gold is now the color of them.

* * *

Sora is stunned, as he watches all the broken pieces of light fragments flying back to the platform of his Station of Awakening like a film being rewound. All the light pieces return to their original position to reform his Awakening portrait. As soon as the Awakening is completed, Vanitas takes back all the dark tendrils that was wrapping around his body.

Exhausted from the physical pain and torment, Sora immediately collapses into the black haired male's arms as the support from the dark tendrils is now lost.

Could this be how it is? The true purpose of what this madman has done to him…

… … … … … …

As the warm darkness embraces his body peacefully, Sora knows he has already found the answer.

- Pervert! Why can't you use other ways to do this?

Yeah, he knows the answer now, but that doesn't mean he would take this violation and humiliation lightly. His anger won't be gone easily. Sora is a grateful person, so he will thank Vanitas for saving him, but at the same time, he isn't going to give up on taking vengeance on that bastard for raping him either.

- Damn you! You just like watching others suffer, watching others in pain, don't you?

_You are very right. I very much enjoy it._

- So you don't care for others at all, do you?

_Right, I couldn't care less.  
All I want is you.  
I love watching you suffer for me. I like to see you in pain just for me._

- Liar. You didn't tell the truth.

…_Oh?_

- You did this to save me.

_Did this to get you._

- Whatever. You saved me. For that I thank you.

_Then give me your heart in return._

- That I won't do.

_Why not_?

- My heart belongs to me.

_And I, am you._

- **Yes, you are me, and I am you.**

**- Thus, how do I give my heart to **_**myself**_**?**

The black haired teen laughs out loud. His psychotic laughter is echoing around the whole dark void space.

He brings the brunet boy in his arms closer, gently planting a kiss on his face, treating the boy like he is his only precious treasure.

"So you better get your asshole washed clean. Just wait till when I get better. I'm gonna make sure to have you know how it feels like to have a pole up your ass." Sora bares his teeth as he hisses towards Vanitas.

~FIN~

* * *

**A/N again**: Confused with what happened? Well, a bit more explanation. According to KH canon, if one turns into Heartless, the person will lose all his/her self-consciousness and memories as his/her heart consumed by 'Absolute Darkness'. In other words, the existence of 'Sora' will be completely gone once his heart submits to the ultimate Darkness. So, both Xion and Vanitas in this story are trying to save him from losing his self-consciousness, or self-identity whichever way you'd like to call. Since Xion is indeed Sora's memory, she tries to use 'memories' to keep 'Sora' stay together as 'himself,' but her power is too weak. That's why Vanitas called her 'useless' and 'there's nothing you can do.' On the other hand, Vanitas is strong. And the Vanitas in this story is not only the dark extraction from Ventus, but he also has already become Sora's own darkness after so many years residing in Sora's heart. Thus he is indeed the dark half of Sora himself. Unlike Xion using memory, Vanitas is using 'darkness' to save Sora. If a person's own darkness is strong enough to surpass the outside darkness, the person will become a Heartless with self-conscious and still keep the human form. A best example we all know is Ansem the Seeker of Darkness. He is a Heartless but still able to maintain his human self. In the end of this story, Sora has become a self-conscious Heartless just like him. Well, as for the rape part…Vani did that as a way to piss Sora so that he'd be so angry that he won't lose his self-conscious to the absolute darkness. XD

Well, does that kinda make any sense?

Anyway, thank you again for following this story so far. I hope you enjoy it.

Oh BTW, if I'm ever gonna make a sequel to this, I think it'd be titled as 'Nobody'. It could be something like a love triangle btw Sora, Vanitas and Roxas. Anyone interested? xD (Geez, I feel like I'm digging a grave for myself…okay, just forget about it. XD)


End file.
